Sakura's Swings
by SeussPepper
Summary: Sasuke tells Naruto some of Sakura's odd pregnancy mood swing habits.


**AEIOU and sometimes Y. Why sometimes Y? Is Y not cool enough? **

* * *

><p>"Gheeze Uchiha about time you showed up," Naruto teased.<p>

Sasuke was only in the village about half the time, the other half he was out making the world a better place. Naruto was in training to replace Kakashi as hokage so he was also really busy. There weren't many chances for them to hang out just the two of them.

Sasuke sat down across from Naruto and the café with bags under his eyes: "Hn…Sakura had me up all night snoring."

"I didn't know Sakura snored."

"She doesn't, normally, but she has been since she entered her third trimester," Sasuke said then yawned, "And she's had me doing so many errands."

"Like what?"

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight and he was just getting to the bedroom. His wife was already in her pajamas, lying in their bed, reading a book.<p>

"Hi Sasuke," she greeted.

"Hey," he replied and began taking off his clothes to go to sleep.

"Wait a sec."

"Hn?"

"Do we have any pickles?"

"I don't know, maybe."

"Could you go check real quick? I'm getting a craving."

"Yeah sure," Sasuke said lazily, and then slowly walked downstairs. A couple of minutes later he came back upstairs to say: "No we don't have any."

"Aww, could you run down to the store and get some?"

"It's almost midnight."

"They close at midnight so if you go right now you can make it just in time."

"I don't know Sakura…"

"Pretty please, the baby's the one who wants them."

"Ok ok fine."

"Yay! Thank you so much."

Sasuke left again, walked past the half-finished nursery, down the stairs and out into the cold. He loved Sakura to death but he also loved to sleep and he hasn't had a good night's rest in a long time.

He got back to his house half past midnight. He got to the store just in time, bought some groceries and walked back to his house.

"Ok Sakura I got the—" he began, but then saw Sakura was fast asleep, book over face with all the lights still on.

"Ugh…" he groaned, but was just happy to be able to sleep.

He got undressed and crawled into bed next to her.

Sasuke felt completely relaxed. It was a long day and he needed this rest.

"HUGGG ZZZZZzzzZZ_!_"

His eyes shot open. Sakura snored right into his ear. She's been snoring a little bit lately but never like this.

"ZzZZzz PHEWW Zzzz!"

Sasuke rolled onto his side and covered his ears but he couldn't shield himself from the noise. The snoring got louder and louder. Eventually he decided to grab a pillow and blanket to sleep on the couch downstairs. It helped a lot but it was still half an hour until he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Tch, Hinata never went through anything like that," Naruto commented.<p>

"You're lucky."

"How'd she react in the morning?"

"I woke up first, didn't bring it up."

"Tell her what happened. There's a lot of snoring remedies."

"Oh no, she's been really sensitive about every little thing lately."

"It couldn't be that bad."

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura were cuddled up together on their couch watching some soap opera. Sasuke was enjoying it more than he would care to admit.<p>

"Hey Sakura, could you sit up a little?" he asked nonchalantly.

She sat up all the way instantly and asked angrily, "Are you calling me fat!?"

"What? No no I just—"

"I'm pregnant you jerk! You should know that since you can't keep it in your pants!"

Sakura stood up and began storming off.

"Wait I—"

"I'm staying with Ino!"

* * *

><p>Naruto asked at the end of the story: "Wow now that's sounding familiar. Did she really leave?"<p>

"No she calmed down before the show came back on."

"She's changed a lot with her hormones a what not."

"Yeah yeah, gheeze I tell you, the only thing worse than her being angry is when she's sad…"

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Sasuke returned to the village. He left before Sakura woke up and now he was wondering if he returned after she fell asleep. He got back to his house and saw, fortunately, Sakura was still awake. Unfortunately, she was sitting on the couch, watching tv and sobbing.<p>

"Sakura, I'm home…what's wrong?"

"Oh Sasuke *sniff* that dog…that dog only has three legs!" she moaned then burst into tears.

* * *

><p>"Her mood swings are…crazy," Naruto said, scared at the idea.<p>

"Hn."

"You miss how it was before the pregnancy?"

"No…I couldn't love her any more than I do now."

* * *

><p>"<strong>I hope my FanFictions get lots of reviews"— Martin Luther King Sr<strong>


End file.
